Luxembourg
Luxembourg (Luxembourgish: Lëtzebuerg, German: Luxemburg, French: Luxembourg) is the 37th character in the game, and was introduced in the November 2013 update along with Colombia and Romania. Appearance Luxembourg has pastel purple skin, green eyes, lime green grass as hair put into a small ponytail/man bun. Also, he has a square chin with a cleft and an overall unintelligent expression. Power Shots Main shot: Plant Shot Luxembourg's Power Shot is the Plant Shot. This shot is particularly difficult to block because it fires three spores in rapid succession. A large plant with a mouth sprouts from the ground and fires the first spores on the ground in front of the goal, the second spore fires towards the upper half of the goal (KO's you), and the third and final fires on the ground in front of the goal. This is difficult to block because each spore can make the defender unconsious. All the spores contain the ball, and if the defender successfully blocks the third spore, a large vine will descend from the top of the screen and eat the defender, causing him/her to disappear. Counter Attack Luxembourg, like Greece, Denmark and all the characters after Colombia, has a special Counter Attack. This Counter Attack will send a plant shooting straight forward, which eats the target upon contact and sets Luxembourg up to score. Power Shot Area When used in the midfield, there's a very high chance of scoring. When used in the front, there's very high chance of scoring. When used too far forward, there's very low chance of scoring. When used too far, there's low chance of scoring. Costume: Shrinking Costume In Arcade, Luxembourg wears an SS Rank Costume. It is named the Shrinking Costume. This costume makes you smaller if you touch the blue wave it emits. This costume costs 1,300,000 points if you unlocked it after winning against the Cyborg in Survival. Unlock Requirements To unlock Luxembourg, you must defeat 39 characters (every character in the game, up to the last character of the 2.2 update) without using kicking in Arcade. This can be a difficult task, especially when trying to face Asura (so it is recommended to skip him) mainly due to paying 50,000 points just to get an attempt to beat him. Or, to unlock Luxembourg instantly, you can pay 3,600,000 points. It is highly reccomended that you do not use Italy, as if the shot is countered back and you can't kick a goal for the opposition is inevitable. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ History Tips A tip (if playing on a computer), is to make kick a key one you would never use, like the grave accent (the key right below Esc). That way, you will never use kick, even if you click the usual kicking key. If playing on a mobile device, the best thing to do is enter guided access mode and circle the kick button in the guided access setup screen, making it impossible to click. Trivia *He is, with the Czech Republic and possibly, but not likely Spain, the only character with green hair (in this case grass). *Luxembourg is the only character in the game with an indigo-colored skin. *Luxembourg most likely represents an island or statue, for example, like the Easter Islands. *He is the 15th European character in the game. Category:Characters Category:European Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Green Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters from Update 2.2 Category:Characters with Multiple Power Shots Category:Characters that Own a Standard Costume Category:Bosses in Death Mode Category:Characters With a Weird Skin Colour